Adrian's Song
by Rose Hathaway-Ivashkov
Summary: Well. This is my 3rd Fan-fic. I don't own! : AxR. Hints of: DxT. CxL. JxOC.


Adrian is at the bar with Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Tasha, Eddie, and Mia. When the bar manager asks if anyone wants to sing a song Adrian volunteers and sings a song for Rose and Dimitri. Fan/Songfic! AXR! CXL! EXM! TXD! **I DON'T OWN ANYTHIGN YOU RECONGNIZE! **

**Adrian POV: **

"Would any of you people like to sing a song?" asks a man on stage. You can tell he's a Mori. Not royal but one of them.

"I will" I reply getting up. I motion for Christian, Mason (Lissa's half brother) and Eddie to get up. Christian smiles. He knows what I'm going to do. Eddie looks like he's dying to play that set of drums on stage. I chuckle inwardly. Rose is shocked and glaring at me to stop getting attention but goes back to arguing and making out with Dimitri. Lissa lays against the bar counter and smiles smugly giving me sort of a thumbs up. Tasha looks dreamily into space probably wishing she was Rose. Dimitri looks like he could care less if I died. Mason's girlfriend, Jill is just talking to Lissa.

"Okay so Christian and Mason are going to play the guitars, Eddie is going to play the drums and I will sing. Mason, Christain, and Eddie are my backup singers," I say into the mike. I swear I just saw like five girls swoon. I rolled my eyes. _Whatever. _

Mason comes up behind me and says, "This song is called: Facedown"

***(_**Adrian**_/ Mason/ _**Adrian, Christian, Mason, &&& Eddie**_/ _Christian_/ **Eddie**)***

_**Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down  
**_  
_**Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**_

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down  
**_  
_**I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again, heed my lecture.**_

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

_Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt.  
She said, I finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt.  
She said, I finally had enough_

_**One day she will tell you that she has had enough**_

**It's coming round again**

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found  
  
_**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**_

_**Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt  
She says, I finally had enough**_

**Rose POV: **

Woahhhh. Who knew Adrian could sing that well? I don't mean to be self-centered but I'm pretty sure he sang that song for me.

"Anyone else want to sing, tonight?" The manager.

"I'll go!" I yell getting up. "Lissa, Mia, Jill? Play and sing please?" I whisper.

"Sure" they mumble and get up.

"Tonight, Lissa, Mia, and Jill will be playing the guitars and the drums while I, Rose Hathaway will sing _Take Me Away_" I spoke into the mike.

"Now! Who's ready for us the set the place on fire!" Lissa and Mia yelled into the mic. I looked at Sparky with pleading eyes. I set little flames at the edges of the stage. I looked at him again saying thank you and he waved his hand as a gesture for saying no probs.

I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do

_[Chorus:]_  
All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands

_[Chorus]_

I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)

_[Chorus]_

Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away 

Right after we finished a huge round of applause erupted in the bar. The four of us girls took a bow and took our seat.

_Rose who exactally did you sing that for…?  
__Um… Adrian… I've kinda had a crush on him for a while now… but he always liked Tasha and Tasha liked Dimitri and well Dimitri is dating me… So yeah.  
__What the fawk! Why did you not tell me!  
__I thought you knew from my emotions! And since you could see auras I would've guessed that you could read mine!  
__I can't read yours… You're shadow-kissed so I can't see yours.  
__Ohhh… Okay. But do you know who Adrian sang that song for?  
__Ahhh… Rose if only you could see his aura when he's with you… It's Pink with hints of red…  
__Meaning…?  
__He's happy with you and he's starting to fall in love with you!  
__Ohhhh… Well then! Does he not have the balls to ask me out!  
__Whatever… Christain's probably wondering why we're zoning out again… Aahaha!  
_

"


End file.
